


Good Morning Kisses

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up together just feels right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any recognizable characters  
> Non/Self-Beta'd, all mistakes, OOCness and bad writing are mine

Izumo blinked at the bright morning sun, this was a morning for sleeping in. She looked over the bare shoulder next to her at the clock on the bedside table, she’d already done that, no going back to sleep now. Izumo let her hand glide down Shiemi’s shoulder, ghost over her arm, drift back to her hair. She’d started wearing a bit shorter since high school. Still long enough in the front for her to put back but most of it was now in a slightly angled bob. Izumo drew her fingers through the longer front of Shiemi’s hair and laid a soft kiss at the back of her neck. 

 

“Good morning,” came a voice from the other side of the bed. 

Izumo turned her head to and matched Paku’s smile. She beckoned her with a hand.    
“Noriko.”

“Izumo,” Paku whispered back.

Izumo sat up as Paku leaned down to meet each other in a soft kiss. Izumo framed Paku’s face as Paku slid her hand to tangle fingers in Izumo’s long braid. They only broke apart when Shiemi began to stir.

“Maybe Shiemi needs a good morning kiss too,” Izumo smirked.

Paku seemed to like this suggestion because she made her way to kneel on the floor in front of Shiemi. Izumo loomed over their sleeping partner and gently pulled the hair that had fallen in her face back. Paku’s hand took its place against Shiemi’s cheek, cradling it and giving Shiemi a first sight of her cherishing smile. 

 

Shiemi smiled into their kiss, soft and brief. She reached out to pull Paku back when she tried to stand. 

“Come back,” she entreated, “Nori.”

There was only the smallest warning that flashed in Paku’s eyes, she dipped against as if to kiss Shiemi but poised herself to straddle the smaller woman’s waist instead. They both giggled at once, Paku still laughing when Izumo pulled her down between them. Shiemi turned over, no longer on her side facing away from the rest of the bed or on her back. She lay on her other side and stretched her arm across both of her partners.

 

“Good morning, my loves.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of an Izumo who matured and became loving and protective of her friends, also of poly-queers in love


End file.
